Tony's Bucket List
by MissLozzieB
Summary: Ziva finds Tony's bucket list and wants to know how he will do the things on it e.g master the art of Kung Fu! She is also curious who the 'her' mentioned is. Tiva, mixed in with humor. Sorry the summary is so bad, but the story is better, trust me.
1. So what do we have here?

**A/N: This is a different style of writing than normal for me. I normally include everyone in the story but this in going to just contain Tony and Ziva... therefore you will get lots... and lots of Tiva! Although I have started this I still plan to update my other stories regularly. I hope you enjoy this!**

It was an ordinary morning at NCIS. Gibbs had gone to get coffee, McGee was down in Abby's lab and Ziva was teasing Tony.

Ziva and Tony were in the bullpen. Tony was at on his chair while Ziva was stood behind him.

"Who you stop invading my personal space?" Tony asked, laughing at Ziva's antics. He didn't mind her being so close to him but just loved the banter!

"Nope." Ziva said, trying to get a look at the piece of paper in his hands.

She went to grab it but it was a half-hearted attempt and Tony easily pulled it out of her reach.

"Hey, no fair!" Ziva said pouting, "I just want to see what is on the paper."

"Well you never going to see," Tony told her with a grin.

Then an idea come to Ziva, "If I do some how get to see it will you explain it?" Ziva asked, knowing Tony couldn't resist a bet.

Tony decided she would never go to see the piece of paper, if her earlier attempt was anything to go by, so he agreed, "Okay," He said and then they shook hands.

As soon as Tony's hand let go of Ziva's her hand shot out and she grabbed the paper. Her actions were so fast that Tony had no time to react and in seconds Ziva was holding the paper in triumph.

"No fair! How come you didn't get it the first time?" Tony asked, acting hurt.

"I was pretending that I couldn't get it, so I could find out what it is!" Ziva told him.

"Sneaky, nosy, ugh!" Tony said, slightly annoyed but Ziva could never annoy him too much.

"So what do we have hear?" Ziva asked herself, looking at the paper and then she read aloud, "'Tony's Bucket List'... wait what is a bucket list?"

Ziva's face was full of confusion, making Tony laugh, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because it was a bet so you have to tell me all I ask," Ziva told him, happy she had made the bet.

Tony's laugh disappeared. He gave in and explained to Ziva, "A bucket list is a list of things you want to do before you die."

Ziva looked at the list, scanning it, not really taking in everything. Only the first few things. "Okay, you have to explain to me how you plan to do all this stuff. Or for some of the things, you should actually do them. Then you can cross them off!"

Tony looked a bit worried "But some of them things are embarrassing or just impossible," Tony moaned and then in his head added on, '_Or just too personal!_'.

"Anthony DiNozzo, a bet is a bet, right?" Ziva asked and Tony nodded, "Therefore you have to!"

"Okay," Tony finally gave in, knowing in an argument against Ziva she would win every time.

**A/N: Please review, I have already wrote the first 8 chapters so I should update every few days. The chapters are shorter than normal because they are like a series of one-shots, but this also means updates will be more frequent. **

**Just remember, as always, more reviews equal faster and longer updates.**

**Lauren :D x**


	2. Master the Art of Kung Fu

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story so far. I was going to update earlier but FanFiction wasn't letting me log on!**

**A shout-out to my (fantabulous) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best and Miss Suave!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

Ziva smiled and then read out the first thing on the list, "Number one, master the art of Kung Fu," she laughed a laugh that made Tony feel weak at the knees.

Tony looked at her, this was a bit of a joke one. Although it would be cool if he could master the art of Kung Fu, he knew it would never happen, not in this life time anyway.

"How do you plan to do that then?" Ziva asked, laughing even harder now.

Tony decided, as it was a joke one, he would answer jokingly, "Well I was going to get Kung Fu classes with the greatest Sensei in the world, Sensei Ziva David!"

Tony laughed and so did Ziva, "When did I become a Sensei?"

"Well your my Ninja, so you would be better at Kung Fu then me," Tony told her, joking at bit. The fact that he said 'My Ninja', didn't go unnoticed by Ziva.

"I would probably more kill you then help you," Ziva told him joking with him yet again. "Also, I maybe 'Your' Ninja but I have never done Kung Fu!" Ziva informed him, emphasising the words 'Your ninja'.

"Then we could go to classes together and you could help me because as a Ninja you will obviously be more skilled them me!" Tony said, laughing his head off.

"Gosh! I am laughing my eyes out... we are mental," Ziva said laughing at Tony and his weird imagination.

Tony laughed at Ziva, "You and your idioms, it is either 'laughing my head off' or 'crying my eyes out', not 'laughing my eyes out', it makes no sense."

"How can crying make your eyes fall out? How can laughing make your head fall off?... American idioms are just stupid!" Ziva said, in mock-annoyance but she couldn't stop laughing.

"They don't, it's a saying! But I guess some idioms are just stupid." Tony explained, laughing, "But now you have given me weird mental images of people crying and then their eyes falling out and people laughing and then their head falling off!... Thanks," Tony told her, trying to get rid of his mental images.

"Ew! Now you have got it in my head!" Ziva moaned through her laugh.

"I am laughing so much my eyes are watering!" Tony exclaimed, wiping his eyes.

"I am laughing so much I can't breathe!" Ziva said, struggling to breathe and talk through her laughing, "Anthony DiNozzo, you are one weird guy!"

**A/N: Tiva!... and there is more to come!**

**If anyone wants me to, I will write separate one shots to continue with each chapter (e.g. if you wanted to see them at a Kung Fu class or something) The next chapter is one that I am really thinking about expanding. If you want me to do a one shot or a short story to expand on any of the chapters just ask. It won't interfere with the updates as I have already written the first 8 chapters of this fic.**

**If I get 10 reviews, I will update tomorrow. Remember more reviews equal faster and longer updates.**

**Lauren :D x**


	3. Drive an Aston Martin DB5

**A/N: I am going back to school tomorrow. I will still try and update this everyday but I won't update my other stories as much as I have my final maths GCSE's in less than 2 weeks!**

**A shout-out to my (amazing) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456 and SJAandDWfan!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

After five minutes Tony and Ziva's laughing subsided. Once Ziva had caught her breathe back she read out the next thing, "Drive an 1965 Aston Martin DB5 like the one in Goldfinger."

"It's a car; well not just a car, it is a classic." Tony started to explain, "It was the first and the most famous James Bond car and featured in Goldfinger and a few other of the James Bond film. It's an epic car; one of the most famous in the world!" Tony's love and adoration of the car was obvious.

"Tony, I may be from Israel and I may not be a car enthusiast but even _I _know what a 1695 Aston Martin DB5 is!" Ziva said to Tony.

Tony didn't want to admit it but he was shocked, even though it is a famous car he never expected Ziva to know what it is, "But your a girl."

Ziva hit him over the head, in her interpretation of a Gibbs-Slap, "Don't be so sexist! I may be a girl but I can still kick your butt!"

"Okay, okay, just don't kill me," Tony don't, pretending to duck for cover, "You may know what the car is but have you ever seen any of the James Bond films?"

"I have seen some, the more modern ones like Casino Royal but not many of the old ones," Ziva told him.

"You need to see them, James Bond is the best series of films ever!" Tony informed Ziva.

"They are okay, but they are not my thing," Ziva told him.

At this Tony pouted, "How can you not like the James Bond films, they are too amazing for words!"

"I don't know!" Ziva protested and then with a smile she added, "I bet you see yourself as James Bond!"

Tony laughed, "Of course I do! He fight the bad guys like me and then gets all these hot women, have you seen any of the bond girls?" Tony asked her, "You would make a good bond girl!"

Ziva laughed, but then pouted, "You think I am hot?"

Tony blushed, he couldn't believe he had said that. He did think it but wouldn't say it, he would get killed, "Your defiantly good looking but your a bond girl because you can kick butt!"

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "So I am not hot?"

"I didn't say that!" Tony protested.

"But you implied it," Ziva said, she was teasing him but Tony didn't realise it, "So am I not hot?" She repeated the first question.

Tony decided to tell the truth, "Of course you are hot, your smoking! Far hotter than the bond girls!"

Ziva smiled, "That's all I wanted to hear," And then she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Ziva started to pull away but Tony stopped her and went to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head and he kissed her straight on the lips and, to his surprise she returned the kiss.

After a few seconds of heaven and bliss they pulled away. Both wearing huge, one hundred watt, smiles.

To avoid any awkwardness Ziva decided to continue their conversation, "I can't see why you haven't already do that though, driven an 1965 Aston Martin DB5 I mean."

Tony was glad she had started up the conversation again, he wanted to avoid awkwardness, "They are expensive cars, I don't even know anyone who owns one, let along someone who would let me drive it!"

"Really?" Ziva asked in surprise, "A friend of mine bought one from an auction, he owes me, so I could him or his wife if you could take it for a spin."

Tony's eyes lit up even more if it was possible, "Really?"

"Yes, I will call them now," Ziva told, Tony.

Tony looked like a child in a toy shop. Ziva took out her mobile and dialled the number, putting it and loud speaker, and after three rings Tony could hear someone answer.

"Hello?" The mystery female asked.

"Hey Lia, it's Ziva. Could I talk to Nick for a second?" Ziva asked, she obviously knew these people well.

"Of course," The not so-mysterious female answered. You could hear her calling her husband and then walking, "One second, I think he is in the garage. Guys and their cars ey!" The she passed on the phone.

"Ziva! How are you?" The man, called Nick asked.

"I am good. I am actually calling because you owe me and I know what I want now," Ziva said,

"Ha, finally! Well what is it?"

"Well do you know your Aston Martin?" Ziva asked.

"My 1965 Aston Martin DB5?" The man asked Ziva.

"Yes that one. Gosh, men and their cars. Well, I have a friend who really want to drive one of them so I was wondering if I would be okay for him to take yours for a spin?" Ziva said, you way she talked with the two people made Tony realise that they must be close.

"Of course! Me and Lia want to see you as well so bring him over for tea one day! He seems like he is more than a friend to you if your cashing in your favour for him!" Nick said to her slyly. He knew Ziva well enough to know she must like this guy.

"Shut up!" Ziva said laughing, "Thanks. I have to go because I am at work, tell Lia I said bye."

Ziva then ended the conversation and turned to Tony, "Sorted."

**A/N: Tiva! **

**I am thinking of expanding this. Maybe write and publish a one (or two) shot of them at Nick and Lia's house. What do you guys think? Do you want me to?**

**I will update tomorrow if I get 10 (give or take 1 or 2) reviews. Remember more reviews equal faster and longer updates!**

**Lauren :D x**


	4. Discover the Meaning of Life

**A/N: I will try and update my other stories tonight, if possible, but I have lot's of homework!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. But in the future I plan to buy it. But I do own this story and the little stories in it and if you try to steal it I will get my lawyer and sue you!... I am a nice person, honestly! :) The idea for the story came from my brain and mind, and the last time I checked, I still own that, unless the Government have took over it in the past few days!... Also I own the word, 'Confuzzled', it is copyrighted and is mine, I own it and I have very powerful lawyers...you have been warned!**

**A shout-out to my (amazing) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456, SJAandDWfan, Miss Annie Rose and prettykurama!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

Tony's smile couldn't get any brighter, he thanked Ziva with a hug and told her "I owed you one!"

Ziva smiled, happy that he was happy, "I will hold you to that!"

Tony nodded, "I know."

"Anyway let's get on with the list," Ziva told him and then read the next thing in her head before reading it out loud, "Discover the meaning of life! Ha, how do you plan to do that? Maybe there is multiple meanings to life."

"I don't know, maybe there is," Tony told her, "But it is just something that has always confused me."

"Yes, it is confuzzling!" Ziva said laughing.

Tony frowned, he was confused, "What is confuzzled?"

Ziva laughed, "Oh, it is a word I made up as a child, it is a mix between confused and puzzled!" **(Actually, it is a word _I_ made up as a child... Ziva stealing my word! I think that as compensation I should be given NCIS, or at least 50.1% of it! Lauren :D x) **

"Okay," Tony said, "I like it, confuzzled is a cool word!"

Ziva smiled, "Yeah! Anyway back to the real subject."

"Okay," Tony replied with the classic DiNozzo smile.

"To me, at the moment, it seems like you think the meaning of life is to sleep around," Ziva said.

"I don't sleep around, well not that much," Tony exclaimed, indignantly, and then on seeing Ziva's face he added, "Okay, maybe I do but I know that that is not the meaning of life."

"Good, so what do you want to do with your life?" Ziva asked, intrigued.

"Why?" Tony asked, not sure what the point of the question was.

"Because we need to know what you want to do with your life before we can find out the meaning!" Ziva told him as if it was obvious.

"Okay, okay" Tony said, "I would like to get married and have children, that would be nice. I would also like to own a house, not just an apartment... and I would like to run the team."

Ziva was surprised at what Tony wanted, "You will defiantly run the team, your the Senior field Agent, once Gibbs retires... again, the team is yours, plus you will make a great team leader!. And I am sure you will find the 'One' and get married and have children and buy a house."

"Don't worry, I have already found the 'One'" Tony told her, and then upon seeing her expression he changed the subject, "So what is the meaning of life?"

"No one know..." Ziva said mysteriously.

**A/N: Who is Tony's, the 'One'? Who do you want her to be?**

**So they can't figure out the meaning of life, because everyone's meaning of life is different. What do you guys think the meaning of your life is?**

**I am expanding the last chapter, but I won't put it up for a few days because of exams. Do you want me to expand this?**

**If I get 10 reviews I will update tomorrow... or maybe even tonight if you are lucky! More reviews equal faster and longer updates!**

**Lauren :D x**


	5. Catch a Shark

**A/N: Hey! I will be updating all stories before or at the weekend. Then after the 7th March, updating will be back to normal and I will be updating on weekdays as well as weekends. This story won't be affected until after chapter 8.**

**A shout-out to my (amazing) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456, SJAandDWfan, Miss Annie Rose, prettykurama, NCIS-Warrior-Princess and DS2010!**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

Ziva looked at the bucket list and at number 4, "Catch a shark... now Anthony DiNozzo, that is the most impossible and unrealistic thing on the list."

"So far," Tony added and Ziva made a face, one of grimace mixed with wonder.

"Okay, it is the most impossible and unrealistic thing on the list _so far_."

"That's better. I have no clue how I will do that one." Tony said. "And I intend not to be killed trying."

Ziva laughed, "Wouldn't you like the adrenalin rush?"

Tony thought about it for a second, "I would but I am not that stupid!"

Ziva laughed, "Really, well that is questionable!"

Tony made a shocked and annoyed face, "Ziva, this is mean! I am not stupid!"

Ziva laughed again, it was more of a giggle this time. Causing Tony's heart to melt. "Really?"

"Okay, I am a little bit stupid!"

"Your a big bit stupid more like!" Ziva exclaimed, enjoying the banter she shared with her partner.

Then Tony had a thought, "If I died, what would you do? Would you cry at my funeral?"

Ziva didn't know what to say, "If you died I would cry at your funeral. If anyone of the team or Abby, Ducky or Palmer died, of course I would cry."

Tony was surprised by her answer, "But your Ziva David, you don't cry."

"I am human, I do cry especially if someone close to me dies."

Tony accepted Ziva's answer, even if it surprised her a bit, "You didn't answer my other question, what would you do if I died?"

"Tony, if you died, I would join Gibbs in bringing you back from the dead and then I would kill you again for being stupid!" Ziva said with a laugh.

"Thanks a lot!" Tony said, pretending to feel hurt but it failed when he burst out laughing.

"No problem, so anyway how are you going to catch a shark?"

"I have no clue," Tony replied.

"Well you better get a clue, otherwise you will never be able to tick it off!" Ziva said and Tony nodded, agreeing with her.

**A/N: Tiva!**

**Sorry it is shorter than normal. And not the best. **

**I will update tonight or tomorrow if I get 10 reviews. More reviews equal faster and longer updates!**

**Lauren :D x**

**Oh, and to the anonymous reviewer, it's a joke. Sarcasm. Have you ever heard of it?**


	6. Date a Bond Girl andor Miss Universe

**A/N: I will be updating a few hours later tomorrow.**

**A shout-out to my (amazing) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456, SJAandDWfan, Miss Annie Rose, prettykurama, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, DS2010, Trine and the Anonymous Reviewer! x**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

Ziva read out loud the next thing, "Number 5, Date a Bond girl and/or Miss Universe," This was was just not going to happen. Ziva burst out laughing, "That is just wishful thinking!"

"Why is it wishful thinking," Tony asked, even though he knew what she meant.

"Because they are all either dead, old or married and even then they are all out of your league!" Ziva said.

"Meanie!" Tony said and then he remember their earlier conversation, "And you are not dead, old or married, but to me you are practically a Bond girl. You tick all the boxes, you can kick butt and your gorgeous."

Tony's comment made Ziva feel like she was in paradise... or an alternate universe, "So you would want to date me?" Ziva asked, not sure if she had gotten confused.

"Of course, who wouldn't want to date you? Your gorgeous and headstrong."

Ziva smiled a smile which could easily rival Tony's, "It is still wishful thinking."

Tony frowned, "So you wouldn't date me?" He didn't want to admit it but he felt hurt and upset by her comment, this time he wasn't pretending. He actually did feel hurt and he showed it.

Ziva saw his expression, "No, Tony that is not what I meant, of course I would date you but then Gibbs would kill us for breaking rule twelve!"

"But he has broken rule 12, many time."

Ziva took what Tony said into consideration but she wasn't convinced, "But he would still kill us, and I have survived so much to be killed for dating a guy, no matter how perfect that guy is."

"I don't want to die either," Tony said, jokingly. Then what Ziva had said sank in, "Wait, you think I am perfect?"

"Tony, you are a great guy, well on paper anyway, you are loyal, good looking and caring. The only downside to you is that you can't commit, I am not even sure you know what commitment means."

Tony didn't know whether he should be hurt or happy, "Thank you but I can commit, I just haven't been with the right girl yet."

Ziva smiled, "And what would the 'Right' girl be like?" She was intrigued to know how his mind worked when it came to girls.

"She would have to be loyal, caring and headstrong, she would also have to want children. And she would have to be fine with my long work hours. She would have to be good looking but that is a bonus."

Ziva was surprised that he said he didn't care about looks, "So what would your perfect girl look like?"

Tony smiled, this was easy, "Tallish, but shorter than me. Long, brown, wavy hair and brown eyes. I like someone who looks exotic, so tanned skin."

That was when Ziva realised he was describing her.

**A/N: Tiva! I guess that you Tiva shippers want an expansion on this? (I will start any expansions after my exams, whihc end on March 7th.)**

**I will update tonight or tomorrow if I get 10 reviews. More reviews equal faster and longer updates!**

**Lauren :D x**

**Arg! I had to put this at the bottom because otherwise it would be 666 words long!**


	7. Ride in a Motorcycle Ball of Death

**A/N: This is a very Tiva-y chapter! I was going to update hours ago but it wouldn't let me! :(**

**A shout-out to my (amazing) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456, SJAandDWfan, Miss Annie Rose, prettykurama, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, DS2010, Trine and the Anonymous Reviewer! x**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

Tony saw the smile on Ziva's face, "Who does that remind you of?"

Ziva couldn't believe it but she was suddenly speechless. She felt like she had something in her throat and her heart was slowly melting. She finally managed to whisper, "Me?"

"Yes you, your the one for me, you always have been and always will be!" Tony said, he was blushing and glad that it was just them two.

"Well that is lucky, considering your my perfect man," Ziva said, a smile gracing her face..

Tony smiled and then leaned in for a kiss, planting his lips on hers and then they parted. They enjoyed it but all good things must come to an end.

"That was nice," Ziva said, her smile still there.

"Very." Tony said, it was a simple reply but it held a deep meaning. He enjoyed being with her as a friend, a partner but he would be lying if he said he didn't want more.

Ziva didn't want to cause awkwardness and she knew nothing else could be said so she changed the subject back to what it was originally, "Right so we are on number 6 now, right?"

"Yes, number 6," Tony said, didn't mind that she changed the subject because he understood her reasons.

Ziva then read out the things Tony had put for number 6, "Ride in a motorcycle ball of death," Ziva said allowed and then added, with a laugh, "...and you tried to convince me that your not stupid!"

"Hey, I am not! It just looks fun!" Tony said indignantly, trying to show Ziva that he wasn't stupid... well not that stupid anyway!

"So you are willing to die to have fun?" Ziva asked him, not sure if he was sane.

"Well yes, if you don't have fun you don't really live anyway," Tony replied, trying to justify himself.

"But their a ways of having fun without killing yourself!" Ziva said, she was now sure that he is not sane.

"Okay, I agree that there are, but you don't get the same adrenalin rush!" Tony argued.

"Tony, your a NCIS Special Agent, you risk your life everyday. Isn't that enough adrenalin for you?" Ziva was very confuzzled by her partners dreams and antics.

"I guess it is but I still want to do it some day."

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**If I get 10 reviews, I will update tonight or tomorrow morning. More reviews equal faster and longer updates!**

**Lauren :D x**


	8. Write a Letter to Roger Ebert

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.**

**A shout-out to my (amazing) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456, SJAandDWfan, Miss Annie Rose, prettykurama, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, DS2010, Trine, HazelHPwiz, and the Anonymous Reviewer(s)! x**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

Ziva took a glance at the next thing listed on Tony's bucket list, "This looks long," Ziva exclaimed, and then began to read it out, "Write a letter to Roger Ebert. RE: Reviews of Full Metal Jacket and Benji the Hunted."

At her the confusion in Ziva's voice Tony decided to tell her who Roger Ebert actually is, "He is a American film critic and screenwriter, He gave Benji the Hunted, a _Disney _movie, a better review then Full Metal Jacket! I mean, I love the Disney classics but Full Metal Jacket was amazing. He gave Full Metal Jack 2.5 stars out of 4 but Benji the Hunted got 4 out of 4!" **(A/N: I personally love the Disney classics but have seen neither of the two things mentioned.)**

"Tony, they are films not real life. Calm down. I am just surprised that you haven't done this already. It is not hard just write a letter and send it. See easy!" Ziva exclaimed, mocking him slightly.

"I guess I just haven't had the time." Tony said, with a bit of a sigh. His sort of job just takes over.

Ziva could relate with Tony, being an Agent was hard, especially with a boss like Gibbs, "Tony, promise me that you never and I mean never let your job or anyone at work get in the way of what you want," She was not just talking about things that he hadn't had time but also things that Gibbs' Rules prohibited.

"I promise I won't, well not any more," He told her, meaning every word. Then after of minute of thinking he plucked up the courage to ask her something he had always wanted to ask, "Ziva do you maybe want to go to dinner, just you and me?"

Ziva thought or a second, thinking, '_Yes! He caught on!_', "Of course. As friends or for a date?"

Tony smiled, this was his chance, "As girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Yes please!" Ziva said smiling no one, accept maybe Tony, knew how long she had been waiting for this.

"Let's just pretend that rule 12 doesn't exist," Tony told Ziva and she nodded. Happy to be _his _girl; _his _girlfriend!

"Let's!" Ziva exclaimed, smiling like no one was looking, "...Oh and don't forget to write that letter!"

**A/N: Sorry that it is shorter than normal! Anyway, as usual 10 reviews equals an update tomorrow. Reviews equal faster and longer updates.**

**Lauren :D x**

**Tiva-Babe UK- I don't have a template, but it does go A/N, shout outs, story (and maybe the odd A/N), A/N because I feel like it- is there a problem with that? Hahaha, joking my friend, see you at school! x**


	9. Develop a Catchphrase

**A/N: My plan for this weekend- Writing all update for this week for all three stories which are not on hiatus (7 for this, 3 for Truth or Dare, 3 for Their Paths Will Cross Again), Wash the car to earn £15, Sleep, Revise for Maths GCSE Exams, and then the normal things like listen to music, play my guitar and keyboard, read fanfictions... I am going to be very busy!**

**A shout-out to my (amazing) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456, SJAandDWfan, Miss Annie Rose, prettykurama, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, DS2010, Trine, HazelHPwiz, Tali 101, earanemith, Daniela and the Anonymous Reviewer(s)! x**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

Ziva was happy. They had finally, after seven years, thrown rule 12 out of the window. Tony's feelings mirrored her own, he really just want to wrap Ziva in his arms and kiss her but he didn't want Gibbs seeing because they may have thrown rule twelve out of the window but Gibbs certainly hasn't.

Ziva could feel the tension building up. In any other circumstance. Any other building. It would have been good tension but not when they were in the Navy Yard. At work. So, in an effort to break the tension that had covered them like a blanket and smothered them, Ziva cleared her throat to get Tony's attention and read on, "Number 8," She read, "Develop a catchphrase!"

Ziva burst out laughing. The tension was defiantly broken.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked but Ziva was laughing so hard she couldn't answer, so he continued, "Don't you think I can get a catchphrase?"

Ziva finally regained the power of speech, but her voice was uncharacteristic high, "No it is not that, but I think your perfect catchphrases have already been taken!"

Tony looked puzzled, "Like what?" He asked, wanting to know what she thought his perfect catchphrase was.

"Oooh, let's think, how about 'Act now, think later'...?" Ziva asked, a smile gracing her lips.

Tony laughed, "Uh, that is just mean!"

"Says the guy that would gladly try and catch a shark?" Ziva questioned more than stated, "How about 'I'm going to make _her _an offer _she_ can't refuse'?" Ziva asked, quoting what she knew was Tony's all time favourite film.

"Wait... that's a film quote?" Tony asked, shocked that the Israeli could quote film.

"Of course," Ziva answer, trying to act like she doesn't watch _every _film he quotes.

"Hey! Does that mean you think I sleep around?" Tony asked.

"You do sleep around!" Ziva told him with a laugh.

"Oh yeah..." Tony said in mock-realisation and then, after a few seconds, he came up with another catchphrase, "A good catchphrase for us would be 'I see dead people'."

Ziva's expression was comical.

Tony saw this, "It's a catchphrase from _The Sixth Sense._"

"Oh," Ziva said, adding this film to her list of things to watch.

"All the good catchphrases are taken," Tony said and Ziva nodded in agreement.

**A/N: Awww... Ziva watches _every _film he quotes!**

**As always, more reviews means faster and longer updates. If I get ten I will update tonight or tomorrow morning.**

**Lauren :D x**


	10. The Luge

**A/N: Okay, this is a lot shorter than normal but it would ruin it if it was longer.**

**A shout-out to my (crazy) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456, SJAandDWfan, Miss Annie Rose, prettykurama, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, DS2010, Trine, HazelHPwiz, Tali 101, earanemith, Daniela, Robern and the Anonymous Reviewer(s)! x**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

Tony lay her eyes on the next thing on the list, reading it out loud as she did, "The luge... wait luge is sled in French?"

"Yep that's the one!" Tony said, glad that she knew French, "It is a Winter Olympics sport, one of the three sliding sports," He informed her.

"Tony, I am now one hundred percent sure that you have a death wish!" Ziva told him, her voice slightly raised, "I don't know much about the Winter Olympics, or the sliding sports but I do know that luge is the fastest and most dangerous!"

Ziva shuddered at a long ago memory at the Winter Olympics and the near-fatal accident she witnessed. Her father had took her and her brother many years ago when many powerful political figures and their families from all over the world were invited.

"I know but there has only been like three deaths from it!" Tony whined, sounding like a boy whose mother wouldn't let him go to the park.

"Yes Tony three death. All of whom were professionals!" Ziva said, think her friend had gone crazy, "You are not a professionals, you just have a death wish!"

"I do not have a death wish!" Tony protested.

"Yes you do," Ziva told him, speaking slowing and nodding as if she thought he had gone insane, "First wanting to catch a shark and now wanting to attempt the luge!"

"There is no need to patronise me!" Tony moaned, pretending to be annoyed but in fact he was highly amused by the conversation.

**A/N: Hahaha, who agrees, Tony has a death wish?**

**Just a warning, I may not update tomorrow as I am going to a friends house but if I get 10 reviews I will update late at night or the following morning. More reviews equal faster and longer updates.**

**Lauren :D x**


	11. Tell Dad It's Okay

**A/N: Okay, so I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I feel so bad but I have just been sooooo busy and life has been a hectic jumble of exams, family visiting, more exams, ill friend at hospital, even more exams... and I still have another exam coming up at the end of May! I hope you can forgive and I hope you all read and review since I am writing this on my Mum's birthday!**

**A shout-out to my (very, very, very patient) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456, SJAandDWfan, Miss Annie Rose, prettykurama, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, DS2010, Trine, HazelHPwiz, Tali 101, earanemith, Daniela, Robern, ChlollieRockz, gator19, easylion and the Anonymous Reviewer(s)! x**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

"I don't have a death wish," Tony mumbled under his breath just quiet enough that Ziva couldn't hear him.

She was looking at the next thing on the list, she had read it and then reread it, to be honest she was surprised, this one definitely showed Tony's sweet and caring side. She began to read it out, her voice unintentionally sorrowful and questioning, " Number 10... tell Dad it's okay..." It wasn't a statement, more of a question, she was questioning what Anthony DiNozzo Sr need to be told was okay.

Tony was silent for awhile, he didn't want to admit it, "Dad he... he..." Tony was stuck, he father wouldn't strike you as an emotional person but instead he was.

"Tony it's okay," Ziva said, she could see whatever it was hurt him and she reassuringly patted his shoulder.

"No, it's not okay, you shouldn't be telling me that. I need to tell Dad that!" Tony said, not meaning to sound so tense, so angry... so guarded.

"Tony, please just tell me why you need to tell your Dad it's okay," Ziva asked, her eyes were pleading with him. He had to tell her, he couldn't resist those eyes!

He sighed, she could get anything from him with those eyes! "Dad, he just hasn't been the same since Mom died, we used to go fishing, we had fun but as soon as she died we didn't do anything together. He went through a dark time, he was depressed and wouldn't open up. He started spending money wildly, I can't even count on my finger how many times he has been broke any more!" Tony hadn't noticed but a tear had rolled down his cheek, he missed his Mom and hated how much her death affected his Dad.

By the time Tony had finished talking Ziva had wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"... I just wish he would act normal... She died ages ago, you would think that he would be at least a little bit better by now. I know he will never get over it, neither will I but he just needs to know that it is okay," Tony explained, barely speaking above a whisper.

Ziva placed her hands on his shoulders, making him look up from the floor to look in her eyes and she spoke from the heart, "Listen to me Tony, don't beat yourself up over this. Just call him, let him know you are there for him. That it's okay."

Her little speech shocked him, she wasn't one for emotions or being up-close and personal. Through all this he still managed to nod.

Tony was started to feel awkward, so he picked up the list and handed it to Ziva, hoping that she would just move on to the next thing.

**A/N: Thanks for taking the time to read this. I will try and update this more regularly and hope to soon start updating my other stories. I don't know in what order so I will go by request. I will do any expanding of chapters for this story once I have finished the story fully.**

**If I get ten reviews I will try my hardest to update later tonight.**

**Thanks for reading (and fingers crossed- reviewing), you guys are all amazing.**

**Lauren :D x**


	12. Watch All Hitchcock Films In Order

**A/N: Hey, sorry I didn't update Monday night, we went out for tea for my Mum's birthday and then I couldn't update yesterday because I went on a 4 hour bike right... it was very wet and muddy and tiring and...**

**A shout-out to my (fabtabulous) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456, SJAandDWfan, Miss Annie Rose, prettykurama, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, DS2010, Trine, HazelHPwiz, Tali 101, earanemith, Daniela, Robern, ChlollieRockz, gator19, easylion, russianeyes718524, MiniKunz, luzma and the Anonymous Reviewer(s)! x**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

"Your not..." Ziva started but then she took the list out of his hands and read the next thing on the list, "Number 11, watch all Hitchcock films in order of release... wow! And people say you watch too many movies!" Ziva laughed, Tony was movie crazy.

"What? Alfred Hitchcock is one of the greatest directors of _all _time! He directed his first proper film when he was 23!" Tony exclaimed, showing clear admiration for the person, "If it wasn't for him many great films would never have even been created, not to his standard at least, he is a genius!"

"Okay Tony, I get it, I get it!" Ziva said trying to calm down her rambling friend, "Your starting to sound like Abby! But Tony, did not he direct like 60 things!"

"67 to be correct but one never got finished, surprisingly it was his first film." Tony corrected.

"Woah Tony, that is going to take you years! And you have to watch it in order? What if you accidentally skip one, will you start over?" Ziva asked, slightly 'taking the mick'.

"Well yes, I guess," Tony said indignantly.

"Come on Tony, be serious! That is never going to happen!" Ziva said, convinced her friend was being ridiculous.

"Ziva, you don't understand! He is the director or some amazing and very, _extremely _famous films! Haven't you ever heard of 'Strangers on a Train', 'North by Northwest', 'Psycho' or 'Rear Window?" Tony asked.

"Erm, I have heard of 'Strangers on a Train'... I think, but that is it," Ziva informed him.

Tony's face was comical, Ziva had to fight not to laugh. His smile had faltered and then fallen, "How have you not heard of any of them! Please say you have heard of 'Rebecca'? It was his only movie to _ever _gain a Best Picture Oscar! Or what about The Birds, he was famous for that..." Tony was seriously rambling by now.

"TONY!" Ziva shouted, she interrupted him and successfully got his attention, "You need to stop rambling, I can not understand a word you are saying, you are being worse than Abby!"

Tony nodded, a startled look on his face which made him look like a deer in headlights.

Then Ziva continued, "No, I have not seen any Hitchcock movies, but that is because I do not like old, black and white movies."

Tony looks shocked, "How can you not like black and white films, some of the..."

Ziva didn't want to start Tony rambling again, or worse another argument so she decided to interrupt him, "Right so Number 12."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it... and that you leave a review (please :D). I am working with MiniKunz and soon, but not too soon, we will be publishing a story on her account. **

**I may update tonight, if not I will update tomorrow (if possible.)**

**Thanks you guys, your all awesome!**

**Lauren :D x**


	13. Experience a Wonder of the World

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, it took me a bit to update this, witht this story I have to do my research for each chapter because I am writing about things I don't have a clue about, before this story I didn't know who Roger Ebert is, what the luge is or what films Alfred Hitchcock directed! I had someone ask for more Tiva, so well here it is! I hope it isn't too... well mushy! I am writing a few new stories so watch this space!**

**A shout-out to my (fabtabulous) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456, SJAandDWfan, Miss Annie Rose, prettykurama, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, DS2010, Trine, HazelHPwiz, Tali 101, earanemith, Daniela, Robern, ChlollieRockz, gator19, easylion, russianeyes718524, MiniKunz, luzma and the Anonymous Reviewer(s)! x**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

"... Experience a Wonder of the World," Ziva read.

"Yes, besides Gibbs of course!" Tony added with a laugh.

"Ziva looked at Tony oh so Gibbs is the only 'Wonder of the World' you have experienced?" She asked, Tony could hear an ulterior motive in her voice but decided to ignore it.

"Yes?" He said with uncertainty, he didn't know what she was getting at, but then he saw her look and changed his answer, "No?"

Ziva looked her _partner _up and down, gave him a flirtatious look and asked, in a sultry tone with a touch of innocence, "Am I not a Wonder of the World?"

Tony was taken aback, he raised his eyebrows slightly. He was shocked to say the least. '_What do you say to that?_' He thought. There was no doubt that he like her and now it seems that she likes him too! He couldn't help but notice how very alluring she looked as he mysteriously but full of lust answered her, "Oh, of course your a Wonder of the World! Your the most wonderfulest Wonder of the World that has every graced the universe!"

Ziva smiled, a smile that could rival Tony's. She couldn't stop smiling. She was smiling so much her jaw was aching but even that wouldn't stop her from smiling on, "You think I am wonderful?" She asked, her accent coming on thick.

"No, you are not wonderful. You are gorgeous!" Tony exclaimed, not caring that they were in the bullpen and that anyone could walk in at any minute. They were so close that they could feel the love that radiated of each other. Their lips were less than a centimetre apart. Their eyes closed... SLAP! They were pulled out of their little bubble. Tony was rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks Gibbs!"

"Rule 12!" Was all their boss could say in reply as he stepped into the elevator.

"Well..." Ziva said, feeling a little awkward, "Erm... Shall we get back to your bottle list?"

Tony laughed, "Ziva it is a _bucket_ list!... And yes."

"What is the difference?" Ziva mumbled

She was about to ask Tony but then she saw the look that Tony gave her, "Today would be nice."

"Okay, the list right..." Ziva said, "Well USA Today put the internet on their list of the Wonder of the World... so technically you have experienced one!"

"Yeah, I guess but there isn't anything spectacular about the internet," Ziva raised her eyebrow, "It is just an everyday thing that we experience _everyday_!" Tony explained.

"Well, want sort of Wonder do you want to experience?" Ziva asked.

"I don't know, something really and truly wonderful! Like... Like the Great Pyramid of Giza, that's a Wonder of the Ancient World..."

"Yes I know Tony, I am not dumb. It is funny how the oldest of the seven Ancient Wonder of the World is the only one that hasn't been destroyed!" Tony gave Ziva a look as if to say 'How did you know that?', "I just thought I would share that fact with you," Ziva told him.

"I would love to see the Great Wall of China, Stonehenge, The Colosseum or the Taj Mahal!" Tony informed Ziva.

"Let's go to China, England, Rome or India then!" Ziva joked.

**A/N: I can't wait to write the next chapter... it is something that I won't have to research! I will hopefully write it in the next few days, that is if, of course, I am not too busy!... Oh and I have started a Jibbs fic, American Sign Language.**

**It is a bank holiday Monday so I may update a few times this coming week.**

**Lauren :D x**


	14. Learn to Play the Bass

**A/N: IM BACK!...I am so sorry for not updating in ages! My life has been so hectic over the last 6 or so months but I have decided to start writing again and tomorrow is my last day at school so watch this space and expect more coming soon!**

**A shout-out to my (hopefully very loyal) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456, SJAandDWfan, Miss Annie Rose, prettykurama, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, DS2010, Trine, HazelHPwiz, Tali 101, earanemith, Daniela, Robern, ChlollieRockz, gator19, easylion, russianeyes718524, MiniKunz, luzma, NCIS Tiva Fan Forever, cherrycafpow and the Anonymous Reviewer(s)! x**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

Ziva couldn't help but laugh at the image she had in her mind, "Learn to play the bass!" She exclaimed, trying to muffle her laugh.

"Yes. The bass guitar... what's so funny?" Tony asked puzzled and slightly hurt. He couldn't understand why Ziva was laughing.

Ziva smiled before laughing again, "I just had a very weird mental image... it made me glad you want to learn the bass guitar and not the electric guitar!" Ziva said in a hurry.

Tony just looked more confused, "...Why?"

Her cheeks turned crimson and she struggled not to burst out laughing as she answered his question, "Because when I think electric guitars and you playing one all I can think is you dressed in a leather jacket and tight skinny jeans... and quite honestly that image would scar me for life!" She could hold it in any more and she burst out laughing.

The look Tony had on his was priceless. He looked like he didn't know whether to laugh along or to feel offended.

Looking at her partner, Ziva explained, "You see, it is only okay to dress like that when you are not middle aged and have not reached your 30th birthday, at a push! But at 44 it would just be embarrassing!"

Luckily, Tony finally saw the funny side of Ziva's comment, although he still thought her brain could do with being re-wired. "Thanks a lot!" He laughed, sarcasm lacing his voice. "I am going to go home now and BURN every pair of skinny jeans I own as well as my leather jacket and then I am going to dig a hole and bury the ashes!"

Ziva collapsed into a heap of giggles.

A few minutes passed when Ziva remembered something, "You might be quite good at bass guitar," She said with a sneaky smile, "...You did well with the air guitar!"

Tony smiled at the memory. He remembered it all! Him playing air guitar, her seeing, him explaining and then her telling him how weird and stupid it was. He wasn't going to mention that he had seen her air guitar video on the website just a week later... she rocked the air guitar too!

**A/N: What did you think? I don't think it was up to scratch but I will let you be the judge. If you read it please leave a review so I know that someone, somewhere is still interested in reading this story. Also, if you have read my other stories, which one do you want me to update first?**


	15. Kick McGee's Butt at Some Video Game

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe how many people are still reading this! Thanks for being patient!**

**A shout-out to my (hopefully very loyal) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456, SJAandDWfan, Miss Annie Rose, prettykurama, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, DS2010, Trine, HazelHPwiz, Tali 101, earanemith, Daniela, Robern, ChlollieRockz, gator19, easylion, russianeyes718524, MiniKunz, luzma, NCIS Tiva Fan Forever, cherrycafpow, , Kat, silvermoon217 and the Anonymous Reviewer(s)! x**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

Ziva looked at the list again, she was surprised she was at number fourteen already! She read it, a smile gracing her lips and she managed to control her laughter, "_In your dreams_, Dinozzo!... 'Kick McGee's butt at some video game?' No offence, but that is not going to happened. Well not in this life time at least!"

Tony secretly agreed but he wasn't going to let Ziva know that, besides, McGee would have a field day if he found out as well, "Well you underestimate me young warrior!" He replied, pretending to be a sensi.

She brunette shook her head, "No, I am only being realistic! McGee is the king of video games, you've said pretty much the same thing yourself."

Her partner nodded slightly, "Well weirder things have happened!" His defence was weak.

Ziva raised her eyebrows, "I am sure that you tease McGee for being good at games... I sense a hint of jealously behind that!" She stated triumphantly, her voice radiating pleasure but her face looking smug!

Tony looked indignant. Him jealous of McGee? Why would he be jealous of McGeek?, "As if! Jealous of McGee, me? Seriously?" He defended, his voice going high.

"Why's Tony jealous of me?" McGee said, his timing perfect.

"Speak of the devil!" Ziva exclaimed, she waited to be corrected for a few seconds and then, when she wasn't she smiled and started to feel very mischievous indeed, "Well our resident Playboy Tony is an little bit jealous of your gaming expertise."

"Really?" McGee questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. It says how he wants to 'kick you butt at a video game' on his can list," She informed her co-worker.

"_Bucket _list!" Tony interrupted quickly.

"Like it makes a difference!" Ziva said, laughing.

"It does," Tony mumbled under his breath.

McGee decided to interrupt, his voice smug, "So you are desperate to beat me before you die," It was a statement, not a question.

But before Tony could reply McGee's phone rang and he scuttled off.

**A/N: I am just about to write the next chapter to this so I should have it written before I go to bed. So I may update tomorrow, or even tonight... if you are lucky and nice! Just remember my old rule, more reviews equal faster updates!**

**I love being back, writing is great, but it's a little time consuming, so please understand if and when I fail to update for a while.**

**Goodbye for now!**

**Lauren :D x**


	16. Create a DiNozzo Coat of Arms

**A/N: Thanks for the fantastic response!**

**A shout-out to my (fantastique) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456, SJAandDWfan, Miss Annie Rose, prettykurama, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, DS2010, Trine, HazelHPwiz, Tali 101, earanemith, Daniela, Robern, ChlollieRockz, gator19, easylion, russianeyes718524, MiniKunz, luzma, NCIS Tiva Fan Forever, cherrycafpow, , Kat, silvermoon217, StarrySapphire77 and the Anonymous Reviewer(s)! x**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

"Zeevah! Why'd yo-" Tony started only to be interrupted.

"Number 15- create a Dinozzo coat of arms!" She read hastily, not wanting a confrontation.

Tony was about to continue but then he realised, he didn't really want to fight with the exotic woman stood in front of him. And it wasn't a big deal anyway!

"Yeah, I want to create a coat of arms for the DiNozzo family." Tony said.

"You are aware that the traditional 'Coat of Arms' was awarded to one person and not the entire family and then passed down the generations, right?" Ziva asked.

"Yes I am, but on the internet there are all these websites were you can make your own coat of arms, I think it would be cool- to have a coat of arms" Tony replied.

Ziva nodded, "If you say so. I just think a coat of arms is a boastful way of showing how great a person _thinks _there family is!" She didn't bother to hide her annoyance of these such people.

Tony smiled, he liked how when she had a view on something she has passion for it and felt so

strongly. "But that's not why I want a coat of arms, I just want the nice piece of art work!"

Ziva laughed, that was Tony all around! "I'm not talking about you! I mean them snobby people, Lord Whats-His-Face, and Lady Poshington! Obviously, not all people with a coat of arms are like that but many are!"

Tony was took off topic for a second, "Lord Whats-His-Face, Lady Poshington!? I see you like McNicknames!" He was happy.

Ziva was going to let him win, "Only when it fitting."

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Sorry its so short but there wasn't much to write about and I thought it would be best to end it here. Just remember, I don't know much about coats of arms! Only what I read on the internet when I researched it! I don't think this chapter is up to scratch up I guess that's for you to judge!**

**The next one is a good one... trust me!**

**Lauren :D x**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry, I had a bit of writers block, it is so short but it didn't want to make it boring by making it longer!**

**A shout-out to my (fantastique) reviewers, please keep reviewing! Semper Fi! x:**

**Tiva-Babe UK, HotChocolateStar99, russianswimmer7, conservativegirl, SunnyCitrus10, Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, Ncis Best, Miss Suave, drummss, mprmusings, MegpieLovesTiva, KokoTheBeast, Nicoya456, SJAandDWfan, Miss Annie Rose, prettykurama, NCIS-Warrior-Princess, DS2010, Trine, HazelHPwiz, Tali 101, earanemith, Daniela, Robern, ChlollieRockz, gator19, easylion, russianeyes718524, MiniKunz, luzma, NCIS Tiva Fan Forever, cherrycafpow, Kat, silvermoon217, StarrySapphire77, 03jawa, cajunghost, Chelly and the Anonymous Reviewer(s)! x**

**P.S. I don't know if I got you all. I am glad you are enjoying the story. You are all amazing! x**

**Enjoy!**

Ziva eyes widened, "Number 17, ride a Ferris wheel naked!" She said, her voice going high as she looked Tony up and down.

The man in question blushed, "Erm... well you see, there should be a line through that one... I've already done that one!"

Ziva nodded, "I think, that was given away when I saw the 'Opps... did that already' in brackets at the end!" She giggled, "Now spill!"

"She gets that idiom right!" Tony muttered under his breath, so quickly that even Ziva's hawk-like ears couldn't hear him.

The Israeli was tapping her foot on the ground, "I'm waiting."

He decided to give, the ex-assassin could be very persuasive so there was no point in putting it off, "Well I was 22- no 23. And I was drunk!" He said exaggerating the word 'drunk'. "It was my friends bachelor party so we went to this mid-night fair. I was surprised they even let us in." Tony was staring to laugh at the memory, "Then we went on the Ferris wheel and stripped as soon as it started to go round!"

Ziva cringed, "I would not want to go on that ride after you guy!"

"Yeah... and, for future reference, spinning things are bad when drunk. A drunk person plus a Ferris wheel equals a sick person... It was the worst hangover even!" Tony said, exaggerating the word 'ever'.

"Then I definitely would not want to be the person would went on it afterwards or, perhaps in this case, had to clean up after you!" Ziva face was comical.

Her grimace set Tony off laughing, even though he was trying his best to act hurt. "Well I'm sorry, I was very drunk. I couldn't take responsibility for my actions... Blame the alcohol!"

**A/N: Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing!). I am really happy with the response this story gets... I don't really think it is that good! I don't know why but I feel as if these last few chapters have been terrible! Anyway, I hope to update soon!**

**Lauren :D x**


End file.
